


Bite Me, Dean.

by millygal



Series: Team Drabbles spn_bigpretzel Christmas '16 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Dean's ability to balls up a simple Christmas dish is legendary!





	Bite Me, Dean.

Sam spits jagged chunks of cracked tooth into his palm before raising his head and glaring menacingly at his brother, threat somewhat neutralised by the gaping hole where his top two incisors used to be.

"Don't look at me like that, I thought it would be a nice surprise. It's a British tradition... You like tradition!"

"S'is a s'upid thradithion. I thliked my perthect shmile"

He knows it's more than his own perfect smile is worth, but Dean can feel the corners of his mouth lifting and he turns away before Sammy beats him bloody. "Least you got the sixpence."


End file.
